


Taking Time

by percabethisawesome



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethisawesome/pseuds/percabethisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons relaxing, and cuddling while watching Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Time

The team had agreed that Fitz should start back slow. However, that meant that Simmons had to do twice the work. Fitz knew that she was exhausted by the time she got done of work. He decided that he should surprise her.

When Simmons entered the door to her small living quarters she smiled, seeing Fitz jump to his feet. He kissed on the lips, slowly and passionately. Then, he stroked her back, and kissed her in a more gentle and innocent way.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Just glad to see you," Simmons said, burying her head in Fitz’s shoulder.

Fitz lead her to her bed and sat next to her. “I was, uh, wondering if you wouldn’t mind- I mean if you want- I know you’ve had a rough time back- but do you-“

Simmons’ lips curled into a smile.

"Do you want to watch the latest episode of Doctor Who?"

Simmons rested her head on Fit’s shoulder and he put his arm behind her head. “Yes, of course,” she said in response.

Fitz sighed and Jemma felt his chest lift. “Good thing, I spent  _at least_  ten minutes preparing the tea.”

He felt Jemma shake her head, and he brushed his fingers through her straight, sleek hair.

The familiar theme started to play and Simmons snuggled into him more. “I missed you,” she said.

He kissed her smooth, clear cheek. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” He didn’t say ‘we’re’, because he cared more about her than he did himself.

The couple sat in silence, occasionally laughing or expressing concern for their favorite characters. Then, as Capaldi’s Doctor and Clara were New Britian from daleks, Fitz exclaimed “This series looks pretty good.”

He turned towards Jemma, who had fallen asleep. He smiled and using the arm that she wasn’t asleep on pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. His arm was tingly, and numb but there was no way he wanted to wake her. Her features were angelic as they always were to him.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her on top of the head and turned the lamp off with his free hand.


End file.
